Various oilfield operations which produce petroleum products from underground formations require power to operate equipment. Some equipment used at a wellsite in oilfield services, including fracturing operations, may be brought to the site via trailers, trucks and skids. The trailers and skids may be brought to the site by tractors. Tractors are generally used to haul equipment used in oilfield operations (such as pumps and blenders) to various field locations. The tractors may also be used to supply power to the equipment.
Power in oilfield operations may be supplied to pumps and blenders, such as those used in hydraulic fracturing, auxiliary equipment, winterization equipment, liquid transport trailers, sand feeders, and gas operated relief valves (GORV).
A centralized power unit may supply power to hydraulic fracturing operations. Hydraulic fracturing is among the varied oilfield operations used to produce petroleum products from underground formations. In hydraulic fracturing, a fluid is pumped down a wellbore at a flow rate and pressure sufficient to fracture a subterranean formation. After the fracture is created or, optionally, in conjunction with the creation of the fracture, proppants may be injected into the wellbore and into the fracture. The proppant is a particulate material added to the pumped fluid to produce a slurry. The proppant within the fracturing fluid forms a proppant pack to prevent the fracture from closing when pressure is released, providing improved flow of recoverable fluids, i.e. oil, gas, or water.